1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative windows, and, more specifically, to windows having the appearance of textured and deeply contoured glass and to a method of making such windows.
2. Background Information
Decorative windows composed of contoured and textured glass have been made for many generations, reaching a peak in popularity as architectural elements in the last century. Such windows are currently enjoying a revival in popularity, being used particularly as central elements in front doors and as adjacent elements above and beside such doors. Such windows are also being used increasingly in commercial applications for decorative purposes and to form portions of partitions.
In the traditional process, such windows are made from relatively thick plate glass, having various sorts of grooves and other contours ground therein and polished to restore smooth surfaces with desirable optical properties. Certain portions of glass surfaces are textured using sand blasting, acid etching, or a process called "glue chipping" in which an adhesive applied to a sand blasted surface is stripped to leave a specific pattern. Such windows can also be made as composites of a number of glass panels having deeply beveled edges joined by lead strips contoured for this purpose.
A principle disadvantage of windows of this kind is their cost. A window of moderate size and complexity can easily cost over one thousand dollars, due particularly to the large amount of skilled labor necessary in its production. Furthermore, windows of this type have disadvantages associated with the mechanical and thermal properties of glass. The effects of the low impact resistance of glass are often accentuated by deep cuts with sharp internal corners made in the application of a decorative design, and the transfer of heat between the interior and exterior regions of a building through glass panes increases heating and air conditioning costs. Also, decorative windows made as composites of various glass panels cannot be used in many architectural applications because building codes require the use of safety glass windows in entry doors and load bearing walls.